Why sasukes' jealous of naruto
by Sadi-chan
Summary: What if naruto was trained by itachi when he was little and when he left naruto came, what adventures happened before naruto returned to the village that scorned him for so many years.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape and form. Lol enjoy the story.

~~~~~~Chapter one~~~~~~~

'Run child! Keep running until we loose them!' Yelled the animalistic voice of the kyuubi, to his five year old container.

'I'm trying kyuu-tou-san!!' The five year old yelled back, ducking under a fence and evading the various of things being thrown at him.

"phew lost them.. oof!"

The little boy crashed into a tall figure, falling back onto his back with a small painful thud.

'who the hell?' he questioned in his head.

"hn. Are you alright?"

Looking up expecting a kick or screaming not a 'are you alright?' he saw a boy about 11 with navy blue eyes and charcoal hair pulled back.

He hessently nodded his head, and stood up. Hearing the villagers starting to climb the fence the fence the boy was about to bolt when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"huh? Ahhh!"

The older boy made a hand sign and teleported to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Itachi-kun, hello Naruto-kun what brings you here?" asked the ol' man smoking his pipe.

"Hello hokage-sama I wish to take Naruto-san as my student." To stunned to say anything Naruto just stood there in a daze.

"oh why so sudden Itachi-kun. Your father would never approve."

"tsk screw what my father wants. I wish to train Naruto-san whether he likes it or not. The academy wont help him and you know it." Itachi argued.

"Fine you have my permission to train Naruto-kun, but the decision is his not mine. Ask him."

Itachi turned to the very surprised Naruto, "Naruto-san would you like me to train you to be a ninja?" he asked sincerely.

Finally processing his words, he nodded a smile on his face, "Hai Itachi-sensei!"

"first lesson: keep your voice down."

"ok…" he whispered.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed, taking Naruto's hand in his own walking out of the office while Naruto waved good by to the hokage with the other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Naruto and Itachi walked down the dirt road getting both confused glances and hateful glares, whispering also could be heard.

Naruto looked up at the older boy, "Itachi-sensei, where are we going?"

" Weapon store, were getting you weights and ninja gear then were getting you some new clothes." He told Naruto looking at the orange jumpsuit the boy wore, shaking his head. 'stupid people.'

"Ok." The boy said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Naruto calm yourself please." Commanded his sensei. Naruto did as he was told.

"Hai Itachi-sensei."

Walking into the store, a tall man with brown hair and green eyes came from behind the counter smiling, he even smiled and greeted Naruto, which startled the little boy.

"So what do you need Itachi-san?" Asked the man.

"Weights, shuriken, kunai, senbon, katana, scythe, body armor, a chain for the scythe and a long whip."

"Wow. That's a lot and all for you?" 

"No for him." He jestered to Naruto who was looking t all the weapons in aw.

"Oh so you took a student? But he's so young, wouldn't it be wise to wait till he's a genin?"

"No he needs to learn to protect himself." 

"Ok if you say so Itachi-san. TENTEN!!!"

"Yes Tou-san?" A brown haired girl popped out of the back room.

He handed her the list of things needed. She gave a nod of her head and asked Itachi to follow her to help her pick out the items. Naruto didn't even noticed his sensei leaving, he was in to much aw at all the weapons. The man chuckled and walked up behind him and patted his head. Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Beautiful aren't they boy?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded blushing a little. The store owner gazed down at Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"uh…well…why are you being nice to me? Nobody is ever nice to me except jiji-chan, the ramen shop owner, his daughter, Iruka, and now Itachi-sensei. Everyone else hates me." He said sullenly.

The man sadly ruffled Naruto's spiky hair, "well I don't son. And I bet you my daughter won't either."

Surprised, Naruto just stood there, before hugging the store owner around the legs happily. The owner chuckled, smiling at the boys reaction.

"TOU-SAN!! We found everything!" Yelled ten-ten carrying out a boy about half her size.

Naruto now happier then before ran over to ten-ten with a huge grin, "Hello my name is Naruto, who are you?"

A little surprised at the younger boys forwardness, she dropped the box on the floor. " Uhh…My name is Ten-ten higerashi." She said shaking his hand.

Itachi smiled a bit at the two, "Naruto time to leave, grab the box so we may leave." Naruto nodded.

Itachi paid Mr. Higerashi the money and they left to Naruto's apartment. To say the least Itachi was disgusted. 

Graffiti on the wall from the villagers, the windows broken from rocks, ramen cups everywhere, he looked at Naruto, even though he hid behind a mask he could tell was sad and angry.

"Naruto?"

"Hai, what is it senei?"

"If I were to get a place to live would you move in with me?"

Naruto was so happy to have been asked that, he leapt into Itachi's arms, hugging him and crying happily. The Hokage smiled looking through the crystal ball. He chuckled, and went back with tears to the evil paper work of doom.

"So I take that as a yes?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Itachi patted his unruly blond hair.

If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to send me a message, I'm very happy to learn what the people think about my story or don't like for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

::NEXT DAY::

Naruto rushed threw town to the red bridge where Itachi said he would meet him to go clothes shopping and try and find a place to live.

'_Kit.' _ Kyuubi asked.

'Hai Kyuu-tou-san?" He made it to the bridge early and sat down against the red wood exhausted.

'_I found the summoning contract to summon me and my clan so I can start teaching with Itachi.'_

'REALLY!? YAY!!!'

Kyuubi chuckled despite the ringing ears from the boys antics. Soon Itachi arrived, in his normal black shinobi pants and a black short sleeved shirt with fishnet.

"Ready?"

"Yep, yep Itachi-sensei!" he yelled.

"Naruto….vioce…"

"Oh ya…hee hee gomen…" Naruto scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. 

"Its fine. Come lets get you some new clothes."

Naruto caught up to Itachi, grasping his hand. Itachi looked down at Naruto but didn't reject the hand. Naruto's grip on Itachi's hand tightened as they entered the clothes store. The lady at the desk about twenty nine years old smiled at Itachi but stopped when she saw what was connected to his hand. She glared hatefully at Naruto but said nothing. Itachi picked out some clothes, Naruto never leaving his side.

He picked out pants like his, a black short sleeved shirt, black baggy shorts, and a grey shirt with his spiral on it. He also got loads of weird boxers, a light orange, blue and black jacket, new sandals, and a long black sleeved shirt.

"That should be enough for now/" He went to the check out desk, the lady said it was two times more then it was originally. So he paid the amount it was SUPPOSED to be and left. The women screaming in anger, after they left.

'Servers her right.' He thought evilly.

They made there way to the hokage's tower and before they could even enter there was a note, and keys stuck in the door with a kunai. Itachi removed the note and read it. His eyes widened in shock.

"What does it say Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked trying to see over his sensei's arm, truly curious about what the note.

" It says, 'hello Itachi-kun and Naruto-kun. I hear your looking for a place to live. Well this should work perfectly. Its right between the Hyuuga and Uchiha's district hidden perfectly in the forest. You'll find a path leading to it. Oh and Naruto this is your family's mansion, not the uzamaki's it's the Namikazi. Have fun!'"

Naruto was now confused. 'NAMIKAZI!?'

'_you'll understand soon…'_

'Alright kyuu-tou-san.'

But Itachi was thinking, 'HOW THE HELL DOES HE ALWAYS KNOW!?!?'


End file.
